ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gojira 222GS (1994)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 140 MPH (226 KM/H)|0_60_time = 8s|engine = 2.4L KA24DE I4|price = $11,000|revenue_per_mile = $408|job_xp_/_mile = 306 XP|seats = 4|drivetrain = RWD}}The 1994 Gojira 222GS is a Japanese Sport Car. It can be bought for $11,000, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on Vehicle Overhaul Update. It is based on the 1994 Nissan 240SX (S13). Description The very first generation of the 240SX can be divided into two distinct versions, both having the sporting advantage of rear-wheel drive standard. Each of these variants came in two distinct body styles: hatchback, which was offered in both base and SE trim, LE trim, and coupe, which was offered in base, XE, LE and SE. Both styles shared the same front bodywork as the Japanese-market Nissan 180SX, featuring the sloping front with pop-up headlights. This bodywork distinguishes the coupe model from its Japanese-market counterpart, the Silvia, which featured fixed headlights. Both styles in all markets share the same chassis, and with few exceptions, most components and features are identical. The 240SX is a popular car in the sport of drifting due to its short wheelbase, low cost, ample power, light weight, well balanced chassis and abundant aftermarket support. Nissan 240SX coupe in Canada. 1989 and 1990 models are powered by a naturally aspirated 140 hp (100 kW), 152 lb⋅ft (206 N⋅m) 2,389 cc (2.4 L; 145.8 cu in) SOHC KA24E engine with 3 valves per cylinder (instead of the turbo-charged and intercooled 1.8-liter DOHC CA18DET offered in Japan and Europe in the 180SX and Silvia). Four-wheel disc brakes were standard, with antilock brakes available as an option on the SE. Both models were offered with either a 4-speed automatic or 5-speed manual transmission. "Coupes" offered a Heads-up display (HUD) with a digital speedometer as part of the optional Power Convenience Group. The 240SX received some updates in 1991. The matte silver, teardrop wheels were replaced by polished aluminium 7-spoke wheels that had better brake cooling properties but more drag. The nose was smoothed out by getting rid of the non-functional slots and gave back the aerodynamic efficiencies lost by the wheels. This gave the car an overhaul that included a minor update of the exterior and a new cylinder head. A new "LE" hatchback trim package was added that included leather interior. The SOHC KA24E was replaced by the DOHC KA24DE, now with 4 valves per cylinder, rated at 155 bhp (157 PS; 116 kW) at 5,600 rpm and 160 lb⋅ft (217 N⋅m) at 4,400 rpm of torque. An optional sports package including ABS, a limited slip differential, and Nissan's HICAS four wheel steering was now available on hatchback models. The facelift model Nissan 240SX SE Fastback (S13) in the USA. The S13 was known for sharp steering and handling (thanks to front MacPherson struts and a rear multilink suspension) and relatively light weight (2700 lb) but was regarded in the automotive press as being underpowered. The engine, while durable and relatively torquey, was a heavy iron-block truck unit that produced meager power for its relatively large size. It was only modestly improved by the change to the DOHC version in 1991. Furthermore, despite the modest power output, relatively low vehicle weight, and good aerodynamics, gas mileage was mediocre. These engines are the primary difference between the North American 240SX and the world-market Silvia/180SX/200SX. The KA24DE did not come turbocharged while the SR20DET did. The U.S. version was regarded as a highly capable sports car that only needed a better engine. Other differences include a standard limited slip differential on overseas and Canadian models, available digital climate control in Japan, and manual seat belts standard in Japan and Canada vs. automatic restraint seatbelts in America. Gallery 240SXRear.png|Rear end of 240SX 240SX Headlights.png|240SX's Headlights on and off comparison 240SXColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:I4 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:JDMs Category:Pop-up Headlights Cars Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Nissan